Karaoke Night Surprise
by awesomecrazychick1997
Summary: The Newmans are having a karaoke night. Carrie can't help but notice how strange Larry is acting. Larry has something planned. Read to find out what he has up his sleeve.


Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband or Frozen (I wish I did own them XD) I hope you enjoy this one shot. The idea came to me while watching Frozen (DUH) Frozen is really awesome. If you haven't seen it (you probably have, who hasn't?) then you need to go watch it. You are missing out. So without further ado, I give you Karaoke Night Surprise. Enjoy!

Karaoke Night Surprise

The Newmans are shown hanging out in Carrie's garage. They do this every Friday night. It's a tradition that they have had since they were 13. They have upheld the tradition even though they are 20 now. Kim and Konnie have changed over the years.

Konnie lost weight, but is still the thick and curvy girl she has always been. Kim has lost some of her nerdiness and has more of a hipster attitude. Carrie has gotten curvier and more goddess-like. Larry got taller and put some muscle on, not much so that he looks too big.

Carrie and Larry have been dating for 4 years now. He finally came clean with her when he was 16. That led to them instantly getting together. Tonight they are planning to have a karaoke night. Kim and Konnie are setting up the machine on the stage while Carrie and Larry are sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey Carrie?", Larry asked. "Yeah Larrs?", Carrie responded. "Is it alright if we sing first? I have a song I want to sing with you.", Larry asked. Carrie looked at him curiously. He had been acting weird the whole day. He had barely talked to her all day and he was acting more nervous than he usually does.

"Yeah, I guess so.", she said. "If you don't mind me asking, what song are we going to be singing?", she asked. Larry looked really nervous all of a sudden. "I can't tell you, but you will recognize it.", he said. Carrie looked at him for a minute but decided not to ask anymore questions.

"Done.", Kim and Konnie announced at the same time. Carrie and Larry looked up to see the karaoke machine set up on the stage. Larry got up and walked to the stage and climbed onto it. Carrie got up and did the same. She watched Larry quickly put a disk into the machine before picking up two microphones and handing one to her.

Carrie listened as the song began. Her eyes got big as she realized what song it was. She loves the movie Frozen and the song was one of her favorites from the movie. It was Love Is An Open Door. She listened until her part came up. She started singing.

**Carrie: Okay, can I just, say something crazy?**

**Larry: I love crazy!**

**Carrie: All my life has been a series of doors in my face**

** And then suddenly I bump into you**

**Larry: I was thinking the same thing! **

**Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place **

**And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue**

Carrie smiled as Larry took her open hand with his and grinned at her.

**Carrie: But with you **

**Larry: But with you**

**Larry: I found my place**

** Carrie: I see your face**

**Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before**

** Love is an open door**

** Love is an open door **

**Love is an open door**

**Carrie: With you**

** Larry: With you **

**Carrie: With you **

**Larry: With you**

**Both: Love is an open door**

Carrie just stood there staring into Larry's beautiful green eyes as they sang together. She smiled at the loving look he had in them.

**Larry: I mean it's crazy **

**Carrie: What? **

**Larry: We finish each other's**

** Carrie: Sandwiches**

** Larry: That's what I was gonna say!**

**Carrie: I've never met someone **

**Both: Who thinks so much like me **

**Jinx! Jinx again!**

** Our mental synchronization **

**Can have but one explanation**

**Larry: You **

**Carrie: And I **

**Larry: Were **

**Carrie: Just**

**Both: Meant to be**

**Carrie: Say goodbye **

**Larry: Say goodbye**

**Both: To the pain of the past **

**We don't have to feel it any more **

**Love is an open door **

**Love is an open door**

** Life can be so much more**

**Carrie: With you**

** Larry: With you**

** Carrie: With you **

**Larry: With you**

**Both: Love is an open door**

Suddenly Larry took his hand out of Carrie's and backed away from her. She got a confused look on her face and was opening her mouth to ask what he was doing when she noticed Larry getting down on one knee and setting the mic down on the stage and sticking his hand into his pocket. Her hand went up to her mouth as she watched him pull out a small black velvet box and open it while singing the next line of the song.

**Larry: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?**

Carrie could only focus on Larry's face as she tuned out everything around her like Kim and Konnie squealing in the background. She smiled before responding.

**Carrie: Can I say something even crazier? Yes!**

Carrie held her hand out and watched as Larry slid the ring onto her finger. Larry stood up and hugged Carrie before passionately kissing her. After they broke the kiss, Carrie just wrapped her arms around Larry. She was glad that she would be able to spend the rest of her life with him. She wouldn't want her life to be any other way.


End file.
